My Best Friend Is Alien
by freyllaa
Summary: Sumarry : Kalian percaya bahwa di dunia ini ada yang namanya alien? Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa ada yang namanya alien di dunia ini, tapi setelah kalian mengenal sosok yang bernama Sasori. Apa kalian yakin di dunia ini gak ada yang namanya alien?


Chapter 1

**My Best Friend Is Alien**

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Story By : Freyllaa

Pairing : Deidara, Sasori.

Rating : T

Genre : Romance.

Ini adalah ff yaoi pertama saya. Mohon bantuannya!

Warning : Yaoi, OC, Typo, dll.

Sumarry : Kalian percaya bahwa di dunia ini ada yang namanya alien? Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa ada yang namanya alien di dunia ini, tapi setelah kalian mengenal sosok yang bernama Sasori. Apa kalian yakin di dunia ini gak ada yang namanya alien?

Don't like don't read!

Enjoy and Happy Reading!

.

.

Deidara's POV

.

Halo perkenalkan nama saya Mizuhana Deidara, kelas 1-A bagian seni di KHS (Konoha High School). Saat ini aku sedang sangat terburu - buru pasalnya 1 menit lagi gerbang sekolah akan di tutup.

"_Semoga tepat waktu_" Batinku.

Astaga pintu kelas sudah tertutup! Apakah Kakashi - sensei sudah datang? Bahkan guru yang mendapatkan julukan guru yang hobi telat ini bisa datang tepat waktu? Aku bersyukur karena Kakashi - sensei akhirnya dapat meninggalkan kebiasaan telatnya tapi mengapa harus saat ini? Saat aku sedang telat begini?

Tok... tok... tok..

Aku mengetok pintu sambil membukanya perlahan. Setelah aku membuka pintu ternyata...

Kakashi - sensei belum datang.

"Ternya kamu Dei - chan! Kamu membuat kami kaget tahu! Kupikir akhirnya Kakashi - sensei dapat datang dengan waktu secepat ini" Ucap Konan.

"Kan sudah kubilang, Konan! Jangan panggil aku dengan embel - embel chan, un" Ucapku kesal.

Aku pun duduk di bangkuku disamping Sasori No Danna.

"Terlambat 5 menit" Ucap Sasori sebagai ketua kelas.

"Gomen... gomen.. jalanan macet" Ucapku.

"Jalan macet, kah? bukan bangun kesiangan?" Ucap Sasori.

Glek... pas banget.

"Macet! Bukan kesiangan , un!" Dustaku.

.

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi – sensei pun datang.

"Ohayou murid - murid maaf hari ini aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" Ucap Kakashi - sensei dengan tenangnya walaupun ia tahu bahwa dia sudah telat.

"_alasan saja_" Batin para murid - murid.

Blaa... Blaa... Blaa...

.

.

Teng... Teng... Teng...

.

Akhirnya bel surga pun berbunyi.

"Hei bocah, Kali ini jangan sampai terlambat" Ucap Sasori sambil membereskan alat tulis lalu pergi.

"Uh... ini pasti gara - gara aku telat" Keluhku sambil pergi menuju tempat favoritku.

.

.

**Taman sekolah**

.

Langit biru yang cerah. Udara yang sejuk. Hamparan rumput – rumput bersemilir sepoi – sepoi. Dibawah sebuah pohon yang besar dan berdaun lebat. Ini adalah tempat favoritku.

"Terlambat 2 menit" Ucap Sasori dengan tenang.

"Gomen... Danna, Kau tahu bukan bahwa aku tak bisa secepat dirimu?" Ucapku kesal.

"Tak ada alasan untuk bersantai – santai" Ucap Sasori dingin.

"Aku tidak bersantai - santai, un" Ucapku sangaaat kesal.

Aku dan Sasori pun melanjutkan kegiatan kami. Kami menjadi perwakilan dari KHS untuk mengikuti lomba seni. Banyak sekali perbedaan pendapat, tapi dapat mengerjakannya bersama - sama sangatlah menyenangkan terlebih lagi di bawah pohon ini banyak sekali kenangan.

"Ne, Danna. Apakah kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu, un?" Tanyaku bersemangat.

"Tentu saja. Saat aku bertemu seorang bocah yang sedang berteduh di bawah pohon" Ucap Sasori.

.

Flashback On

Di sebuah pohon yang lebat tampaklah seorang yang sedang berteduh di bawah pohon.

"Aduh... seharusnya tadi aku bawa payung" Ucap seorang dengan rambut berwarna kuning sudah basah kuyup.

Tiba - tiba ia merasa ada orang lain yang melempar sesuatu padaku.

tuukk...

"Jaket?" Ucapnya setelah mengetahui bahwa benda itu adalah jaket.

"_Siapa yang melemparnya ya?_" Batinnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah sedang membawa payung.

"Hoi, bocah! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap pemuda tersebut.

Flasback Off

"Hoy... Danna. Mengapa kau selalu memanggilku bocah? Aku ini udah SMA!" Tanyaku heran.

"Lihatlah kelakuanmu! Tak pernah dewasa selalu kekanak - kanakan, Cerewet, Bodoh, Ceroboh, Serampangan" Ucap Sasori dingin.

"Kejamnya!" Ucapku.

"Daripada mengeluh lebih baik kau gunakan tenagamu untuk berkerja!" Ucap Sasori.

"Hai.. hai..." Ucapku sambil meneruskan kegiatannya.

Tak lama dari itu terdengarlah sebuah suara

Krrryyyyuuuukkk

"_Ah, Sial bunyi perutku!_" Batinku menahan malu. Sasori pun menyeringai.

"Dasar bocah, Baru sebentar mulai kerja langsung lapar?" Ejek Sasori.

"Uh, kita kan sudah bekerja 7 jam. Lihatlah langit pun sudah sore, un. Kita bahkan melewat jam makan siang" Belaku.

"Mau makan?" Tawar Sasori.

"Mau, un! Tapi dimana?" Tanyaku bersemangat.

"Ada tempat yang menurutku cukup menarik" Ucap Sasori.

"Tempat apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Ikut saja!" Perintah Sasori.

"Jauh atau dekat?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Sasori.

"Soalnya kalau jauh capek jalan kakinya dan kalau terlalu jauh nanti ongkosnya mahal!" Ucapku yang sudah seperti Kakuzu.

"Kau kira aku sepertimu yang ke sekolah jalan kaki?" Ucap Sasori.

"Danna memangnya seperti Itachi yang ke sekolah bawa motor ninja?!" Ucapku dengan kesal.

Tanpa bicara apapun Sasori langsung pergi. Deidara pun langsung mengikutinya.

"Mampus kau, Danna! Akhirnya aku bisa _skak mat_ in Danna! Lihatlah ia! Wajahnya sangatlah suram!" Batinku.

Tiba - tiba Sasori berhenti di tempat parkir. Sasori pun menekan tombol yang ada di remote kecil yang dipegangnya.

tiitiit

lalu ada sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah mobil keren. Mataku pun membulat sempurna.

"Sebenarnya setiap hari aku ke sekolah menggunakan mobil. Ayo naik!" Ucap Sasori santai dan menaiki sebuah mobil _ferrari _berwarna merah tua.

Aku diam membisu tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Sasori pun keluar dari mobil.

"Hoy... bocah apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau lapar?" Tanya Sasori heran.

Sasori pun langsung menarik tanganku

"Da, danna apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucapku ketakutan.

"Mampus, deh! Pasti aku bakal disiksa, bakal diejek abis -abisan!" Batinku ketakutan.

Pasalnya aku tadi sudah mengejeknya. Danna kan orangnya sangat sensitif. Sasori berhenti menarikku ketika kami berada di dekat pintu mobilnya.

"Deidara, Apakah kau sakit?" Tanya Sasori dengan wajah yang... khawatir?

"Eh?"

"Apakah tadi kita bekerja terlalu lama?" Tanya Sasori.

"Etoo.. Tidak. Ada apa?" Tanyaku kebingungan karena Sasori melemparkan pertanyaan yang aneh.

Sasori pun memegang tanganku.

"Kau yakin? Karena wajahmu begitu pucat dan tanganmu sangat dingin" Tanya Sasori sambil memegang tanganku dengan lembut.

Sial. Tiba - tiba saja aku merasa sangat gugup dan aku merasakan panas yang menjalar di tubuhku. Lalu Sasori pun memegang dahiku.

"Tapi badanmu panas" Ucap Sasori.

"Ti, tidak! Aku baik – baik saja" Ucapku dengan sangat gugup.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau kau merasa tak enak badan beritahu aku ya! Ayo silahkan masuk!" Ucap Sasori sambil membukakan pintu mobil.

"Ha, hai" Ucapku merasa... Ah! Aneh sekali.

.

**~Di Restaurant~**

.

"Sugoi, Danna! Ini adalah salah satu restaurant eklusif di jepang, bukan" Ucapku kagum.

"Permisi, tuan. Apakah anda sudah memesan tempat?" Tanya seorang waiter dengan sopan.

"Hai" Ucap Sasori.

"Sasori – sama, bukan? Kalau begitu lewat sini" Ucap waiter itu sambil mengantar kami.

"Anda mau pesan apa tuan?" Tanya pelayan itu saat sudah sampai.

"Aku pesan jus apel saja. Kau pesan apa Deidara?" Tanya Sasori.

"Danna yakin cuma pesan jus saja?" Tanya Deidara.

"Tentu saja" Ucap Sasori,

"Aku pesan Yakiniku nya 2 porsi lalu jus orangenya 1"

"Baiklah. Makanan akan segera diantarkan" Ucap Waiter itu lalu pergi.

Tak lama kemudian waiter mengantarkan pesanan kami.

"Nih, Danna!" Ucapku sambil memberikan piring yang berisi daging yakinikku. Sepertinya Sasori Kebingunggan.

"Danna, kita sudah bekerja dari siang dan Danna belum makan apapun. Setidaknya makanlah beberapa jika tidak nanti Danna akan sakit" Ucapku dan entah mengapa kata – kata itu keluar saja dari mulutku. Sasori pun tersenyum tipis.

"Arigatou" Ucap Sasori sambil menerimanya.

.

**~Di mobil~**

"Arigatou, Danna. Sudah mau mengantarku sampai sini" Ucapku sambil keluar dari mobil.

Aku pun masuk ke rumah dan aku memeriksa di bawah karpet.

"_Tidak ada!_" Batinku Kaget.

"Ada apa Deidara?" Tanya Sasori yang sudah keluar dari mobil.

"Kunci rumahku hilang!" Ucapku panik.

Kulihat Sasori pun sepertinya ikut mencari kunci rumahku.

"Danna, pulang duluan saja! Sekarang sudah malam nanti kau malah sakit" Ucapku.

"Tidak apa, ini bukan masalah sakit atau bukan, tapi ini adalah rasa peduliku terhadapmu" Ucap Sasori.

Tiba – tiba aku merasakan panas yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Apakah yang ini kunci rumahmu?" Ucap Sasori sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Deidara.

"Lihat! Malah kau yang sakit! Habis ini langsung istirahat ya!" Ucap Sasori sambil mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Ha, hai" Ucapku dengan sangat gugup. Aku bingung sekali! Hari ini aku banyak sekali mengalami perasaan aneh seperti, tiba – tiba merasa gugup, senang, malu, tersanjung, dll.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku?

TBC

Review Please~

Aduhh... maaf tadi kayaknya salah publist. Semoga yang kali ini nggak salah publist lagi.


End file.
